


The Horrors of a Kiss

by killthwight



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrettably, there was still a candle burning in the airless room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors of a Kiss

Regrettably, there was still a candle burning in the airless room. Charlotte watched, disgusted, as her toady husband leaned in closer, requiring an intimacy that she would much rather never have to endure. She observed as he affectedly closed his eyes, clammy hands tentatively holding her shoulders, thin lips puckering ridiculously, and a repulsive smell overpowered her senses.

Since she had never really been a romantic at heart, Charlotte had never entertained ideas of swooning during her first kiss. Then again, Charlotte never thought it was possible to swoon out of sheer horror and revulsion as the world blacked out.


End file.
